Déšť a čokoláda
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Harry a Draco jsou přinuceni strávit společně jednu deprimující a deštivou noc. Mírný slash. Rozkošný slash. Oneshot.


**Rain and Chocolate**

**Napsala:**** Cheryl Dyson**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Cheryl Dyson**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se a proto se kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Povídku v anglickém originále si můžete přečíst buď na této adrese: **fanfiction . net/s/3530449/1/Rain_and_Chocolate** anebo na této: **sites . google . com/site/twasadark/rainandchocolate**.

A pokud máte zájem, můžete si ji dokonce stáhnout jako podifc ve formátu MP3: **jinjurly . com/audfiles/rainandchocolate . zip**.

**Drarry**

**Rating:**** PG-13**

**Romantika**

**Shrnutí:** Harry a Draco jsou přinuceni strávit společně jednu deprimující a deštivou noc. Mírný slash. Rozkošný slash.

* * *

**. . .**

**Déšť a čokoláda**

**. . .**

Harry se přemístil na stanovené místo a spěšně seslal deštníkové kouzlo. Zatraceně, tohle ale byla noc! Černočerná tma a silný déšť. Povzdechl si a vydal se směrem, odkud zahlédnul světlo, které označovalo jeho stanoviště.Alespoň, že byl začátek června a nebylo takové hrozné chladno.

Procházel mezi stromy a mokrým křovím a přemítal, kdo bude jeho partner pro dnešní neutěšený večer. Který další nešťastný bystrozor dostal tuhle otravnou práci ohledně sledování Samaela Johnsona? Rufus Brousek pořád Harryho nenáviděl hlubokou neutuchající vášní, takže nebylo žádným překvapením, že právě Potter byl pověřen tou nejnudnější prací o té nejhorší noci. Ale Harry nevěděl, kdo ještě to teď má u Brouska rozházené.

Odpověď seděla na rozpadajících se zbytcích kamenného kvádru a Harry se na chvíli překvapeně zastavil. Smutně se ušklíbl nad tím, že mu to nedošlo dříve. Brousek nenáviděl Draca Malfoye ještě víc, než Harryho – bez ohledu na to, že bývalý Smrtijed byl velkou měrou odpovědný za finální porážku Voldemorta.

Harry si povzdechl, rozhodl se dát o sobě vědět a vykročil vpřed. Byl šokovaný, že Malfoy ani nepoužil ochranné kouzlo proti lijáku a byl promočený. Jindy perfektní vlasy měl připlácnuté k hlavě, takže vypadaly o hodně tmavší než obvykle.

_Asi by spíš vypadaly jako tekuté zlato, než tekuté stříbro, kdyby tady bylo dostatek světla, aby to bylo vidět,_ pomyslel si Harry trpce. Ten zatracený bastard by určitě byl naprosto nádherný, i kdyby byl ulepený kolomazí a peříčky.

„Co tady děláš, Malfoy?" zeptal se Harry a okamžitě měl chuť si jednu vrazit za položení tak zatraceně hloupé otázky. Věděl přece, že i druhý bystrozor tu byl, aby sledoval Samaela Johnsona, jak spí. Očekával typickou Malfoyovu uštěpačnou odpověď, ale nad odezvou, kterou dostal, povytáhl obočí údivem.

„Myslím, že moknu," řekl Malfoy tiše. Bylo to tak ‚nemalfoyovské', že si ho Harry znovu pozorně prohlédnul. Jindy pyšná ramena byla nyní skleslá a z brady a ze špičky nosu Dracovi do klína nepozorovaně odkapával déšť. Očividně se něčím užíral.

Malfoy si povzdechl a posunul se stranou, aby vedle sebe udělal na malém kamenném bloku trochu prostoru.

„Posaď se, Pottere, bude to dlouhá noc. Víš zatraceně dobře, že jakmile zhasne ta lampa, Johnson bude chrápat až do úsvitu."

Harry pohledem přelétl malý domek, který byl vidět v údolí pod nimi. V jednom okně svítilo osamocené světlo. Samael Johnson byl bezvýznamný kouzelník podezřelý z podloudného pašování ilegálních přísad do lektvarů, takže ministerstvo ho bedlivě sledovalo. Doufali, že ho nachytají při činu. Nicméně bylo všeobecně známé, že Johnson se bál tmy a po setmění svůj domek nikdy neopouštěl. To byl důvod, proč byli touhle prací pověřováni ti, které chtěl Brousek potrestat. Obzvlášť, když byla tak příšerná noc, jako tahle.

Harry se posadil se vedle Malfoye. Kámen byl malý, takže musel sedět blízko Draca, pokud nechtěl spadnout přes okraj. Bokem se opíral o Malfoye a cítil, jak vlhkost z jeho šatů prosakuje do jeho vlastních. Harry se mírně odklonil, aby se jejich ramena nedotýkala a rukou se zapřel o kámen za Dracovými zády. Teprve poté ho napadlo, aby vytáhl hůlku a zvětšil svůj magický deštník tak, aby je zakrýval oba.

„Díky," řekl Malfoy nepřítomně. Světlo v domku pod nimi zhaslo. Malfoy zvedl vlastní hůlku a seslal rychlou kletbu směrem k potemnělému obydlí. „Všímáčkové kouzlo - budu vědět, kdyby se snažil vyplížit ven." Malfoy si povzdechl. „Teď můžeme jen čekat. To se ale máme."

Plynuly dlouhé minuty ticha, přerušované jen neúnavně bubnujícím deštěm. Harry věděl, že to bude nekonečná noc.

„Něco je špatně?" zeptal se nakonec, ačkoliv očekával vrčivou odpověď, která by obsahovala slova jako ‚drž hubu' nebo ‚odprejskni'. Ale Malfoy ho opět překvapil.

„Dneska mám narozeniny."

Harry se prudce nadechl a pocítil obrovskou vlnu soucitu. S hroznými narozeninami měl svých zkušeností až až. Náhle pocítil zlost vůči ministrovi kouzel, který Malfoye donutil k téhle práci ze všech večerů zrovna dneska.

„To je mi líto," prohlásil upřímně. Dracovo rameno se otřelo o jeho, když je pokrčil. Harry přemítal, co by Malfoy dělal, kdyby nemusel sedět tady v tom dešti. Nejspíš by popíjel šampaňské, jedl báječná jídla, otvíral dárky a vesele křepčil po Malfoy Manor.

Harry zašátral ve svém plášti a vytáhl stříbrnou láhev. Odšrouboval víčko a nabídl Dracovi. Šedivé oči po něm střelily rychlým pohledem.

„Pít ve službě, Pottere? Jsem šokován."

„Už bys mohl vědět, že mám s dodržováním pravidel problémy," odpověděl Harry. „Kromě toho, sám moc dobře víš, že Johnson nikam nepůjde. Jsi promoklý a tohle tě zahřeje."

„Není mi zima," namítl Draco, ale vzal si láhev, nahnul ji ke rtům a pořádně si lokl brandy. Vrátil láhev a Harry se rovněž napil. Hrdlo bylo vlhké v místě, kde se jej dotýkaly Malfoyovy rty. Alkohol si propaloval cestu dolů Harryho hrdlem a v žaludku se přeměnil v příjemně hřejivý pocit.

Předávali si láhev, dokud ji nevypili. Harry si připadal příjemně opilý. Když dával prázdnou čutoru bokem, jeho prsty zavadily o balíček. Vytáhl ho.

„Čokoládovou žabku?" nabídl.

„U Merlina, Pottere, pořád ses nedostal přes to svoje mlsání?"

„Miluji čokoládu," přiznal Harry a vybalil žabku. Počkal, dokud ta cukrovinková kreatura nevzdala snahu odskákat a jakmile zůstala v klidu a začala se pod jeho prsty rozpouštět, rozlomil ji napůl a část podal Malfoyovi.

Jedli mlčky, než Harry poznamenal: „ Máš něco na líci." Byla to malá temná skvrna, pravděpodobně kus listu z jednoho z převislých stromů. Malfoy nedbale pozvedl ruku a smetl to. List zmizel a namísto sebe zanechal dlouhou čokoládovou šmouhu. Harry zíral na skvrnu a přemýšlel, jestli by se o ní měl zmínit. Rozhodl se, že nic neřekne, ale rozčilovalo ho to – asi jako stopa po rtěnce na bílém porcelánovém šálku na čaj. Měl neodbytné nutkání natáhnout se a setřít ji z té dokonalé kůže, aby nekazila její perfektnost.

Potají si prohlížel Malfoyovy rysy. Dokonce i když měl vlasy takhle přilepené k tváři, jediné slovo, jak ho popsat, bylo krásný. Jeho tvář by mohla být vytesána do mramoru – jako od Michelangela.

„Proč na mě tak zíráš, Pottere?"

OK, tak asi nebyl tak docela nenápadný.

„Máš teď na líci _rozmazanou_ čokoládu."

Draco obrátil oči v sloup. „Tak to odstraň, když ti to tak vadí."

„Dáváš mi svolení dotknout se tvé posvátné aristokratské kůže?"

„Zastihl jsi mne v dobrém rozmaru. Prostě je mi to teď úplně jedno. Slízni to, jestli to bude nezbytné, jen na mě přestaň tak _uhranutě_ čumět."

Harryho oči se rozšířily nad tím sarkastickým návrhem, ale v jeho mírně opilé mysli byla představa slíznutí té čmouhy neuvěřitelně vábivá. Bez rozmyslu se předklonil a přejel jazykem přes čokoládovou šmouhu. Ucítil, jak Malfoy po jeho boku znehybněl. Zazubil se.

„Mmmm, chutnáš skvěle," zamumlal. Cítil se tak nějak povzneseně, lehkomyslně a vzrušeně tím, co dělal.

**. . .**

Draco pocítil Potterův jazyk na své tváři a byl naprosto ohromen. Nemyslel si, že by to ten idiot opravdu mohl udělat! Strnul a chtěl od sebe Pottera odstrčit, ale to, co Potter řekl, mu vyrazilo dech.

_Mmmm, chutnáš skvěle._ U Merlina, Potterův překvapivě svůdný hlas nutil jeho srdce, aby se rozplývalo štěstím.

„Předpokládám, že jako čokoláda, ne?" zeptal se suše a snažil se ovládat. Po páteři mu přeběhlo příjemné zachvění, když ho Potter ještě dvakrát olízl.

„Kdepak," zašeptal Harry, „mnohem lépe než čokoláda."

Draco měl pocit, že se mu kvůli vlně touhy, kterou Potterova slova vyvolala, nedostává vzduchu. Otočil svou hlavu, aby mu něco řekl, ale Harry neuhnul, takže se Dracovy rty na kratičký okamžik otřely o ty jeho. Draco se instinktivně předklonil, a zdálo se, že Harry měl stejný úmysl, protože jejich ústa si vyšla vstříc. Špičky jejich jazyků se setkaly a dotýkaly se. Draco ochutnával Harryho a poznal, že Nebelvířan mluvil pravdu – bylo to lepší než čokoláda.

Potter chutnal po brandy a čokoládě a ještě po něčem jedinečně odlišném. Harryho vlastní esence – která všechno ostatní převyšovala.

A pak ho najednou Potter jednou rukou objímal kolem pasu, zatímco jeho druhá ruka spočívala na Dracově stehně, což bylo fantastické. Dracovy ruce cuchaly Potterovy vlasy, které byly mnohem hebčí, než si myslel. Líbali se až dokud se nemuseli odtrhnout, aby se nadechli. Draco pustil Harryho a cítil, jak Potterovy ruce sklouznuly bokem, když na sebe notný okamžik hleděli – oba naprosto šokováni.

Draco uhnul jako první; zahleděl se někam k setmělému domku a snažil se utřídit si zmatené myšlenky. Ztěžka polknul.

„To byl můj dárek k narozeninám?" zeptal se nakonec, jako by v typickém sarkasmu nacházel útočiště.

„Jen pokud chceš," odvětil Harry jemně.

Ticho trvalo tak dlouho, dokud nezačalo být nepříjemným a Malfoy vycítil, že se Potter začíná odtahovat.

„Jsem zvyklý dostávat víc, než jeden dárek," řekl Draco zastřeně. Jejich těla se stále dotýkala, takže cítil Potterovo překvapení.

„Jsi rozmazlený," podotkl Harry a Draco postřehl mezi pobavením i stín úlevy. „Kolik _dárků_ vyžaduješ?"

„Pro začátek tucet."

„Rozmazlený a chamtivý," okomentoval to Harry, ale pak jeho ústa znovu vyhledala Dracova. Byly to sladší narozeniny, než o jakých kdy snil.

Kolem nich dál padal déšť. Nevšímali si ho.

**. . . konec . . .**


End file.
